wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Netherspite
|faction=Combat |instance=Karazhan }} Netherspite is an immense nether dragon found lurking in the Celestial Watch, Medivh's personal observatory. As the only dragon found inside the dark tower, it will use its otherworldly powers to vanquish any creatures that attempt to go near it. This dragon's death is not required for further progress into the tower but he does control the trash between the Shade of Aran and the Chess Event. Prior to Battle Netherspite patrols the back section of his room, but his aggro radius is not particularly large allowing the entire raid to comfortably enter the room before the pull. The fight is entirley tactical: other than the enrage time the players' gear does not play as large a part in this fight as it does others. Attacks and Abilities * Basic Melee: Netherspite hits for roughly 8k on cloth, without any buffs stacked on him. * Nether Burn: Aura type spell (exactly as Baron Rivendare's and Lord Alexei Barov's), deals 1200 shadow damage every 5 sec, affected by line of sight. This damage is resistible, so shadow resist buffs beforehand can negate much of it. Only active during Portal phase. * Void Zone: Opens a massive void portal that lasts 25 seconds, inflicting ~1k shadow damage every 2 second to all enemies in the selected area. (Similar to that in the Four Horsemen fight of Naxxramas, or Zereketh the Unbound in Arcatraz) Simply move out of the affected area immediately. Players blocking the blue beam (see below) should be especially careful with this because of how fast it can kill them. * Netherbreath: An attack hitting everyone in a cone out from where Netherspite is facing at the time for ~4.5k arcane damage in addition to knocking them back ~20 yards. Will be cast very frequently during Banish phase. Cast time: 2.5 seconds. * Empowerment: Undispellable self-buff that increases damage by 200%. Cast during Portal phase a few seconds after beams come up and will remain for the whole phase. * Enrage: After 9 minutes, Netherspite will enrage, increasing his damage done by 500% (including Nether Burn). Will generally make quick work of your raid, dealing upwards of 30000 damage per hit in melee. Strategy There are two phases to this fight that Netherspite alternates between. The Portal phase, (the first one) lasts for one minute, and the Banish phase (the second one), lasts for half a minute. He alternates between these two phases at the given rate until dead or enraged. Portal phase At the beginning of this phase, three portals of different colors will spawn at fixed locations in the room and will begin emitting a beam of their respective color (see below) towards Netherspite. The beams do not slowly move toward him, but rather appear touching Netherspite once they are created. If the beams are allowed to hit Netherspite freely, they grant him stacking buffs which strengthen or even heal him. The buffs on Netherspite last 5 seconds from last application (instead of the 8 to 20 seconds it does on players). The beams can (and must) be blocked by players who position themselves between a portal and Netherspite. Players blocking the beams are also affected by a stacking buff, having both a positive and a negative effect which grows more extreme with each second that the player spends blocking a beam. Although the positive effects are quite helpful for the fight, the negative effect makes it difficult (but certainly not impossible) for one player to block a beam for the complete duration of the Portal phase. Once a buff "ticks out" (player leaves the beam long enough to lose the debuff - 8-20 sec), another debuff is applied to the player called Nether Exhaustion, which prevents him from intercepting that color beam for the next 1 minute and 30 seconds. Red Beam * Perseverance (red) - Tank beam: **Lasts for 20 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***Damage taken reduced by 1% per tick. **Hits Player: ***Netherspite will aggro you. If no one is standing in the Red Beam, Netherspite uses his standard aggro table. ***Damage taken is reduced by 1% per tick. ***Defense is increased by 5 per tick. ***Health is modified - the first application gives +31,000 maximum health, with additional stacks reducing maximum health by 1000 per stack. ***Replenishes full health every tick. Green Beam * Serenity (green) - Healer beam: **Lasts for 10 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***Heals for +4000 health per tick. (Stacking so it heals for 4K, 8K, 12K, 16K etc. -- it is very important not to let Netherspite get hit by this beam.) **Hits Player: ***Healing done is increased by 5% per tick. ***Spell and ability cost reduced by 1% per tick (including abilities that require Rage or Energy, in addition to Mana). ***Maximum mana reduced by 200. Stacks up until your total mana pool reaches 0. Druids in Bear/Cat Form will have their hidden mana bars affected as well. Rage and Energy maxima are unaffected. ***Similar to the red beam, mana is restored to the new maximum with each tick. ***If a Hunter uses Feign Death while tanking the green beam they will become exhausted and not be able to tank it anymore, therefore wiping the raid. (Most Likely) Blue Beam * Dominance (blue) - DPS beam: **Lasts for 8 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***+1% spell damage increase per tick. **Hits Player: ***Damage dealt is increased by 5% per tick. ***Healing received reduced by 1%. ***Damage taken by spells is increased by 8%. Portals will always spawn at the same locations in the room during all Portal phases, but their colors will semi-randomly change each time after the first Phase. Beam Blocking Assignment This part of the fight relies on individual player responsibility in that all players designated to block a beam ahead of time (see below for suggestions) must be aware of what beam they are supposed to be blocking and when so as to intercept it as quickly as possible: Those not blocking a beam will be DPSing, or raid healing. Because of the red beam's unique abilites, healers should not ever waste time healing the tank since heals will be almost useless against a tank with tens of thousands of health and the tank will be healed to 100% health within a few seconds anyway. DPSers need not worry about threat since the tank will have automatic aggro while standing in the red beam. After confirming that the tank is indeed blocking the beam, DPSers are free to burn as fast as they can. For each Portal phase one player is needed to block each beam; while it is certainly possible to use more than one on a single beam during a single Portal phase, this not only makes the assignments far more complecated but is also unnecessary: because of the long interruptions caused by the Banish phase, healers will almost never have an issue due to running out of mana and consequently should be able to keep all raid members alive through the Nether Burn and Void Zones. Remember, heals should never go on the tank save in a dire emergency. Keeping victims of Nether Burn alive with two or three healers is not difficult at all as long as raiders are on their toes and are quick to move out of Void Zones. If done correctly, this fight is comparitively easy on healers. Blue Beam DPS classes (preferably with high health or shadow resistance). While their damage output increases rapidly, the damage received by them from Netherspite's shadow aura is also rapidly increasing and healing spells on them will become more and more ineffective. Players staying inside this beam for too long are also becoming highly prone to be killed by a Void Zone appearing under them. A Warlock is especially useful here, as he can replenish the health lost through the increased damage from his Drain Life spell. The person designated to block the blue beam will be taking a significant amount of damage later in the Portal phase as the blue beam is allowed to stack its buff. However, on a reasonably geared player it will still take at least three Nether Burns to kill the blocker even at the end of the phase (the '-healing taken' debuff certainly doesn't help, but can be safely ignored). Since (unlike most dragons) Netherspite neither does any sort of cleave effect nor damages players with his tail, all players should be as close to him as possible so that healers are close enough to heal every single raid member (especially the person in the blue beam). A warlock is especially useful for this task not only because they are able to take less shadow damage from the Nether Burn, but also because their Drain Life ability will heal them for 1k+ damage per tick, taking even more stress off the healers. A shadow priest is also a viable option since Vampiric Embrace also scales with damage and will heal the caster for a considerable amount. Green Beam Should only be blocked by a manaless class (Warriors and Rogues). A manaless class can stay for a whole beam's duration and not recieve any relevant debuff. Therefore, a manaless class (or feral druid) should be used to take the green beam at all costs. The tank who is not in the red beam during the particular Portal phase should always be used as a first option. If one of the tanks is a paladin who will need mana later on in the fight, other classes that can easily take this beam are rogues and bear druids. Lacking both of these, a hunter can be used as an acceptable substitute though their mana will be drained rather quickly. This should not be an issue as long as other DPSers are able to compensate to prevent an enrage. Despite the enormous gains to healing, a healer shoud never block this beam because of the mana reduction. Red Beam Classes with high armor, defense and health (i.e. Warriors, Bear Druids, Paladins, Shamans and Hunters). The red beam gives them the massive healing and health needed to tank Netherspite. But despite the replenishment to full health every second, Netherspite can sometimes crit them for very high numbers, well above 10,000 (even on plate). So leather and cloth wearers can still get easily one-shotted despite the augmented health maximum. Resilience from PvP gear can be a useful attribute here. The player designated to block the red beam is the only one who should be "dancing" in and out of the beam. It is not possible for a tank to stand in the red beam and soalk it up for an entire phase because after ~35 stacks Netherspite will simply one-shot the tank because his or her maximum health will have dipped too low (see above). If a tank takesless than thirty stacks duing a single phase then he should be well-off, though twenty-five is even better. As a general rule, tanks should hop in and out of the beam every five seconds to make sure that it ticks on them often enough to not remove the 31,000 health buff, but seldom enough that it does not reduce their maximum health by too mcuh. If a tank does lose the buff and gains Nether Exaustion, another player (not the other tank) must quickly block the beam for the duration of the phase since it is almost impossible for healers to keep up with the enormous amound of damage Netherspite hits for as well as effectively raid heal (not to mention the buff it gives to him). A holy paladin can stand in the red beam under the effect of an immunity shield such as Divine Intervention and also hold aggro just as they can for the Big Bad Wolf event; this should buy enough time for Netherspite to change phases since the tank should only be dying with a few moments left in the portal phase. Beam Rotation Because of Nether Exaustion (see above), two shifts of players must be used to block the beams. A solid rotation looks like this: SHIFT ONE: PORTAL PHASE *Red-Tank A *Blue-DPS A *Green-Tank B BANISH PHASE SHIFT TWO: PORTAL PHASE *Red-Tank B *Blue-DPS B *Green-Tank A BANISH PHASE SHIFT ONE AGAIN, etc. Banish Phase The Banish phase lasts about 30 seconds: * Netherspite is banished, remains stationary but still vulnerable to all damage. He will not pursue players and has no aggro table. * Netherspite is still able to deal melee damage to you during the Banish phase if you get too close to him. * Damage from Nether Burn aura will stop and no new Void Zones spawn during this phase. The ones already in place, however, are not removed. * After a few seconds of inactivity, Netherspite will begin targeting random players (exactly like the Shade of Aran), and will attempt to cast Netherbreath on them. This ability has about a ~60 yard range and effects an unlimited number of players in a frontal cone. Depending on where the portals appeared in the previous phase, Netherspite should be standing either close to the back window if the red beam appeared there or by the enterece door if it was on either side. It is completley unnecessary to remain near Netherspite during this phase and because he will be tucked away in one corner or the other (see immediatley above), all players should run to the side of the room where he is not standing. Therefore, with about five seconds remaining in the Portal phase (a mod such as Deadly Boss Mods considerably helps with timing) all players should drop their beams and sprint toward the side of the room away from Netherspite(avoiding Void Zones still on the ground). Because of the room's size and Netherspite's long delay before he even starts casting Netherbreath after entering the Banish phase, the ~60 yard range of the ability can easily be outdistanced by raiders. Not remaining in combat during this phase presents several substantial advantages: it bides time for cooldowns on potions to recover, it gives players a chance to regenerate a considerable amount of mana, it allows players to bandage/heal to make sure everyone is topped off, and it and it provides an excellent opportunity for players to regroup. A raid with decent DPS should not have any problems at all losing this period of time. Raids who have trouble with him enraging when he is not even close to death need to work out better tactics more likley than remain in for the Banish phase (keep in mind that the person in the blue beam, albiet while talking a significant amount of damage will also be able to inflict substantial DPS on Netherspite. If it is absolutley required that a raid continue to DPS through a Banish phase, it is not completley impossible. If it is allowed to hit more than a single target, Netherbreath can become too difficult to heal though, especailly because the Netherbreth target is almost always knoked out of the healers' range. Therefore, players should be alert to always stand behind of to the side of Netherspite during such a time (unless of course they are being targeted). He will very seldomly meele targets during this phase and will never actually move to do so; also, aggro targets are chosen randomly. Therefore, DPS can burn as quickly as they want while ignoring threat. Another trick is if you have a shaman drop a Searing Totem when you all run away, Netherspite will try to kill the totem with his Netherbreath(an AOE spell). It will also aggro Netherspite as soon as the banish phase ends providing time for the tank to pick him up. After 30 seconds, Netherspite will start a fresh Poral phase and clears his aggro table. This means that no damaging or healing spells can be used before the tank can gain aggro. This means that he will have to pick up Netherspite and then drag him over to the red portal or healers will be stuck. Other players should run to where their portals have appeared as quickly as they can. There is a bug where Netherspite will remain banished for ~10 seconds too long. Don't rely on addons such as Deadly Boss Mods to announce phase changes: they're fairly obvious and a single player prematurely running back within ~60 yards can trigger a fatal Netherbreath that hits the entire raid. Miscellaneous Hints * A single tank can handle the red beam for an entire beam phase. He dances in and out of the beam every five seconds to clear Netherspite's -damage% stack and keep his own stack low for a higher max HP. The two tanks can then simply swap between the red and green beams. This simplifies beam management considerably. * Depending on the tank, players blocking beams may have to move to reamain between themselves and Netherspite during the Portal phase. * No one should ever cross the Red Beam behind its designated blocker. He would temporarily gain Netherspite's aggro who would move in order to reach this player and together with him the Green and Blue beams - which might slip off their respective blockers. * The Green Beam can be temporarily "stolen" from its blocker to gain a few stacks of its buff for its mana regeneration effect. Make sure to move out after you've gained 5-6 stacks or the original blocker will become unable to accept the Beam back due to having gained Nether Exhaustion. * Warriors should never use Berserker Stance when blocking the Red Beam. Netherspite can crit them for up to 30,000 damage if they do so. * Red Beam blockers should be careful when moving out of Void Zones. It is usually possible to move forward or backward enough to not take damage from the void zone without causing Netherspite to shift position (thereby causing the blue and green beams to shift off their blockers and onto Netherspite). Some people prefer to just sit in the void zone as the red beam's healing ability can usually make up for the extra damage. * Warlocks in the blue beam should cast Curse of Doom at the end of the portal phase when they have many debuffs stacked. It will hit for between 5% and 7% of Netherspite's health. * Shadow Priests can also sustain a full duration of the Blue Beam if they have 2 points in the Improved Vampiric Embrace talent. Since Vampiric Embrace scales with damage done, the reduction to healing effects is offset. This in turn also benefits the Priest's entire group with massive health gains, since the Priest is the only one affected by the Blue Beam. * The three different portals always spawn at the same location in the first Portal Phase: ** Red to the right of the entrance ** Green to the left of the entrance ** Blue opposite of the entrance *Paladins should use Shadow Resistance Aura because the red beam should give the tank more than enough health to survive without Devotion Aura, and it is usefull because Nether Burn can be resisted. Loot External links Videos Category:Netherwing Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan